legoatlantisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crotocall/Archive 1
Hey * Hi! Nice to see you on here. Yes, I'm from Brickipedia, but I also made the w:c:legospacepoliceiii:Lego Space Police III Wiki. I'm going to try to get this site going as well. 20:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Question * Oops- thanks for pointing that out for me- when I made a few edits here, I just copied the code from my userpage on the SP3 wiki, and didn't think to change anything :) 02:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Manta Warrior * Hey, sorry, I haven't been on here in a while. It is actually named the Manta Warrior. I'll fix up all the pages here as I did on Brickipedia. Thanks for reminding me that i had another wiki over here. :D 22:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Diver Names * Hey. Sorry it took me so long to respond. Look here. Btw, you're an Admin. :D 08:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Umanaumanauma..... * Admin Stuff. 20:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help! * Go up to "move", change the name, and save. Done. Page renamed/moved. :D 05:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi. i wanna know if we can be pen pals. NO. Template Creation Is it okay If I make a Deep Sea Salvage Crew Template? I think this wiki needs one. Because when looking at the divers you have to go back to the set, then pick another set to get a link to a diver, and I though a template would be good. Can also make a Vehicle Template? NOBODY Where Where did you find the Naga Warrior Pic, and the other one you uploaded? NOBODY It's old 8080 Undersea Explorer is not actually new. It was known about since December. Sorry. NOBODY Your Finish? Are you finish? Because if you are, I need some help with some finish words which I took out of the other descriptions of the characters. Can you help? NOBODY *No,I'm Not. I Got That Translation From EuroBricks. Sorry! [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 21:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Blocking Can you block 66.176.56.9 for me? I told him to stop editing the Lego Atlantis: The Movie page after his second time of editing it, but he didn't listen to me! He went on and edited the page! A good blocking time would be 7 to 10 years. --NOBODY 21:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :1 Month is Plenty. After That We'll See If He's Learned His Lesson. [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 21:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. LET THE BLOCKING...BEGIN! :::He is Now Blocked. [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 21:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::He is Now Un''blocked. [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ]][[User talk:Crotocall|'''Crotocall]] 04:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Naga thanks, I was just checking for Brickipedia, as we had it as Naga but I moved it due to lack of source. Kingcjc 22:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Any Time! [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] ' 22:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel man, the banned me from minifig wiki, im probably the few people left there and they ban me.....that's bad i give minifig wiki 2 to 1 month, because i edited 36 times in 2 daysErek The Chee 02:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Like i said........i give Minifig wiki 2 months before no one edits thereErek The Chee 02:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. i was blocked! that's unfair! Now........ how many edits for being an admin?Erek The Chee 02:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) By the way.....i accidetly removed the picture on my page, how may i get it back?Erek The Chee 02:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC)' On the nitrome wiki, people usually ask to be an admin when they have edited allot, and that is usually 300 edits. User:NOBODY Just So You No, I'm Not a Burecrat (Or However It's Spelled!) So I Can't Make You Or Anyone an Admin! The Only Bureacrat Here is User:Cpatain Rex! And He Hasn't Edited in Over a Week! and.....Wait, Why Do You Call Yourself: "Erik The Chee"? Well Anyway, I'd Like To Ask Captain Rex To Make Some People admins But He Never Returns My Messages. So Your Gonna Just Remain a User For Now. & Coconutrules.... You'd Better Take Some Spelling Lessons. Example: "i" is "I" ' [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 20:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: ' ''Now I'm a Bureacrat & I Would Say, Maybe.....400 Edits.....400 Good Edits, Lets See If You Can Do That.' [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ]] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 21:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) spammer Someone spammed my page. Please block them. User:Legoguy1866 Dude....... Not Everything Is Spelled Like This With Capital In Each Letter The Crab Page Is A Mess! 03:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Whats the point? Whats the point of getting the most edits? I want to know. User:NOBODY :What Do You Mean? I'm Just Trying To Help The Wiki! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 00:09, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. I thought you were trying to get the most edits (And I should start to work on my Sig). User:NOBODY RE: Happy Birthday Thanks! It was. :) - 20:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Awesomeness. - 01:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I am not I am not he spammed my page. Boss unregistered constributer-hi crotocall. r u the boss of the wiki? :Uhhhhh....Me, User:NOBODY & User:Cpatain Rex Are Running The Wiki, Yes. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 01:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Change How do you change the name of a page? You have to have a wikia account to do that.--NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles 14:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC). I always try to be a wiki member, but the internet keeps saying it doesent have the time to make me one! Can you help me? :Hmmmmm, You Tried This Page, Right? P.S. What Name are You Going to use? [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 01:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC). Yes I did use that page, but when im finished with every thing and click create acount, it always says it doesent have time to make me a member! I want to use the name: Kingpinn2 ' ::I Think I Know The Problem.......Wikia Dosen't allow you to Be a member, if You are Under 13. If You're Over The age of 13.....Then I Don't Know The Reason You Can't join. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 23:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC)' It's not Wikia... it's a problem with your computer. I have the same problem. Wait... that was on the Nitrome Wiki! I might be able to make you an account! --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles 23:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC). Thanks nobody, but I am under 13, Im 11. :Sorry, But That Means you Can't Join. You Have to Be 13. Sorry! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 23:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC). I'll be a member when I'm 13.' ::Thanks for Understanding. I Hope I'll See You Here in a couple of years. So Long! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 00:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC). You'll probably see me in 2011 cuz I turn 12 this year. C U L8R!' Uhhhhhh Are you trying to get revenge on me for creating the Tan Brick Article? Seaweed bed? The Underwater World of Atlantis is practicably a Seaweed Bed! So I'm gonna have to delete it. You just really started an article on the sea floor. Sorry. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles 13:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :What? No! On The Atlantis site, It Really Says That They live in The Seaweed Bed! Go Look For Yourself! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 18:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Merge with Brickipedia? Hey Crotocall, just wondering; why don't you merge with Brickipedia? Is there really any point in having a divided community, with some Atlantis-related articles here and some on Brickipedia? Is it not better to have one wiki instead of 5? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 00:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I understand, thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 01:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) * Hi. I was thinking and came up with: what would you think of having a setup with Brickipedia similar to what they do with the Bionicle wikis? For example: some of the more expanded content from here would be copied to Brickipedia (just modified to fit within the MOS) and would have a template placed above it saying so (like Template:Biosector01)? This way, pages on Brickipedia could be expanded and more in depth, and users could be directed here for even more information. What is you opinion on this? (If you don't want to, I won't do it, it is just a thought. :D ) Thanks, 06:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I''' Don't want to merge with Brickipidia. And a template might be useful, but things I get from Brickipidia, I usually rewrite so it doesn't look like I got it from Brickipidia, but there's only been once where I used something from Brickipidia, and it was only one sentence. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles 12:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where did you get the Alternate Model for the Atlantis Exploration HQ?--NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles 21:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I Thought You'd Ask That. Same Place as Usual, And I Don't Think it's a Alternate model, But I Think it Transforms. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 21:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh come on. When did the Deep Sea Salvage Crew ever employ a Manta Warrior as a Diver?--NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles 21:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hah-hah-hah! I Know, Lego Sometimes messes up with their CGI pics. Hee-Hee! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 21:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you may be right about it transforms into a Submarine.--NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles 21:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I've got an Idea! Hi. Its the unregistered constributer who wants to be called Kingpinn2 and he has an idea. If lego atlantis gets discountinued, this can be the wiki of the theme that replaces it, but we can still have the articles about atlantis. :I've got a better idea; merge with Brickipedia instead of carrying on here.Ajraddatz Talk 01:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC). ::I dont remember the Brickipedia incident Kingcjc 21:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Check it Out! * Hey. Nice! I always wondered why wikia never had anything like that. But good idea - simple, yet helpful! 01:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hate to point this out, but RuneScape Wiki does already use those.... sorry.. but you may as well know. Ajraddatz Talk 01:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry, I don't travel to the RuneScape Wiki. 23:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Copyright No, we are not using your images. We have time stamps to prove that. Also, you are using content copied and modified from Brickipedia, and if you don't acknowledge this then you are violating copyright law, and the content will be removed. Thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 00:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Furthermore, we use public images that are available for everyone to use, so we can use them without mentioning you guys (even though we didn't take them from you). However, since you copy Brickipedia's content, you need to acknowledge that you either directly copied, or used content from Brickipedia. Also note that if you block me, then it will be Wikia Staff adding this template to pages. Thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 00:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Please post Your Complaints Here. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 03:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No; you are an admin and bureaucrat of this wiki. Captain Rex isn't very active. As an admin, it is your responsibility to deal with this stuff, not to pass it down the line. Ajraddatz Talk 03:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, What do you Want me to Do? You're Putting, "This article Has Brickipedia content" Everywhere. What is, "This Stuff"? [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 05:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am putting that one all of the articles that use content copied from Brickipedia. The other pages, such as the one that you just protected, are original and don't need that template. Ajraddatz Talk 14:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I Mainly Protected That Page Due to it Being article of the month. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 18:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives